The Story of Us Part 3: Him
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: the last sequel in this trilogy of oneshots


**A/N: So this is the last part, guys. Hope you enjoy and I'm expecting a lot of reviews here!**

**Enjoy!**

**READ ON!**

Severus lay on his deathbed, surrounded by all those that he and his wife treasured. Robin's wedding ceremony had just finished when he fell. They, Robin and his wife, rushed to him. The healer that checked his condition had simply left, saying, "Make sure he's comfortable."

He had known, long ago, that he was terminally ill. That was the reason he rushed Robin's wedding to Sarah. He wasn't disappointed. Both of the children took good care of him along with the others in his final days. Now, everyone was gathered in his room, just as he called them.

"Dad," Robin said, knowing his father might not live long. "Tell me..." Sarah squeezed his hand. "Tell me about mom again."

Severus smiled. No matter how many times his son asked him of his long-forgotten mother, he would never tire to tell the story. "I met your mother when she first entered Hogwarts. I was her potions master. She was one of the brightest in their year."

"You had to rub it in." Ron mumbled. Severus only chuckled then coughed.

"But we both hated each other, your mother and I. When the battle started, we were separated by misunderstood events and when I finally met her again, that was when it happened."

Lupin stepped forward. "What happened, Severus? You only tell your son and Harry, it is time for us to hear."

Severus smiled even more. "Hermione escaped your Uncle Harry and Uncle Weasley right after they settled on their next camp. She had followed a group of Death Eaters into a trap. She was led right into our lair. The Dark Lord had an idea, a very twisted idea. Why not give her to one of his followers? And he chose the one he thought was most loyal."

"You." Harry said, looking at the window.

He nodded. "Me. But I refused and still the Dark Lord insisted and placed me under the Imperius curse. When the deed was done, he vacated the building and moved our headquarters to another place. I was left with your mother and I didn't know how to deal with her. She was crying."

"I asked her, 'Why are you crying? If it's because of me, I'm sorry.'. She only cried more and said, 'It was not for myself I cry. I'm crying because this had to happen when you were forced.' Then she smiled and dressed herself. Before she left, she had made clear that she wouldn't hold me for the incident yet I still felt guilty and sought her everywhere."

Severus coughed sporadically and Sarah gave him water to relive his throat. "It would be three months before I would see her again. When I did, I had to prove my intentions to Uncle Haryy and he was ready to beat the daylight out of me if your mother didn't interject. In the end, it was your uncle that settled everything. From the despairing and sad girl I saw when I met her, she turned into an amazing wife." His voice broke. "She loved me even then, when I couldn't return her feelings. And when she gave birth to you, she became the best mother."

"But it turns out she was a true angel. Her angel parents, royal in their place, came to save her and brought back her memories." Severus sighed. "She became moody. One day, we had our very first fight. She said she had enough, that waiting for me to love her back was pointless because I was a heartless bastard. At that time I agreed with her and tried to make amends. But it went unnoticed as the ambush surprised us all. Still, she remained angry."

Harry bowed his head as he knew what would come next. He interceded for Severus. "It is shameful to say but I was possessed by Voldemort and attacked her wilfully. I had given up all hope when he took over my body and let him rule."

"But when he attempted to attack your mother for what she was, I gladly gave up myself and only then did I realize how important in my life she'd become. I loved her, she was the one who saved me from my dark past and gave me another future to live with." A tear slid down his cheeks in remembering. "She saved me with that song she used to hum when she went about the house. And she did so with your uncle, too."

"But she wasn't supposed to... The song she used to save Harry was the one only she could use. And it cost her life. But she saved us all." He coughed again as if his organs were ready to come out. "I loved her then and never got the chance to tell her." He choked on her tears. "Despite all her years of love, not once was I able to give anything back. I'd give anything now, just to see her again. To tell her... how much I miss her... how much I love her..."

"Dad..." Robin held his wife closer to his body. His parents' story had been his driving force to be straightforward when it came to love. He had seen how much his father had regretted the past.

A smile fell on Severus' lips, a peaceful smile. "I see her now..." His voice seemed otherworldly, as if it came from another place. "Wait for me..."

With that last sentence, Severus heaved his last breath and died.

His body, as he wished, was cremated and his ashes scattered to the wind.

"My father was the best and only one I ever had. All his life, he dedicated it to me and to my mother. He regretted the past and lived for the future. That was my father. And in his final days, he said, "I want you to cremate me when I'm gone and scatter my ashes to the wind". You know why he said that?" Robin was tearful at the funeral service. "He said, "My son, I never got to be with your mother much when she was alive. She was the one who chased after me. Now I want to be the one to chase after her." And that's what he did."

"Now as we breathe the air in and let it out, let us remember, that in the winds, a loving father, a dear friend, and a celebrated hero continues to love his one and only angel. May the love that existed between my father and mother remain in your hearts if not in your mind. To my father, Severus Snape."

Everybody clapped their hands as Robin stepped down the stage. Today, they said goodbye to their dear friend. He would forever remain in their memory as a symbol of the everlasting love that knew no bounds, and transcended time and race to be with his wife.

They could not leave with heavy hearts as they looked to the skies. And everyone that looked up could have sworn seeing Hermione and Severus smiling at each and every one of them. No, not with heavy heart but smiles did they leave.

**A/N: My first time having finished a story. Whoo! But it was worth it. Uhmmm... I'll just have another oneshot at another story then I'll return to my other story, I promise!**

**So thank you for the support guys!**


End file.
